A Heart of Iron
by zentary
Summary: His body destroyed, and his girlfriend Hinata in danger, Naruto relies on technology to bring him back from the brink, and give his body power rivaling his iron will, to protect what he holds dear. Iron ManxNaruto crossover. AU Marvel Universe. please R
1. Chapter 1

A Heart of Iron

I don't own Naruto or Iron Man

Chapter one

Naruto and his girlfriend Hinata Hyuga were flying to japan to look at Hinata's future college. They were on the final approach to the airport, and Hinata was asleep against Naruto. Naruto was wide awake. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when she went off to college next year. His grades were just not good enough for a scholarship and he was an orphan who did half days at school so he could work the other half of the day to support himself. He had worked over time a great deal to pay for their flight here to check out Hinata's college.

Hinata's parents said they would have paid for the trip, but Naruto said he would. And he did. Hinata did a lot of things for him so this was the least he felt he could do for her. Hinata was going to this collage on a scholarship from Stark Industries. Naruto had even learned Japanese just for this because it was important to Hinata. Naruto fished into his jacket and pulled out two pictures. The first was of his parents who had died when he was a small child. The second was of him and Hinata the two of them were at an amusement park. Naruto really didn't know why Hinata loved him, but she did and that's all that mattered to him. Hinata's parents weren't happy about her dating such a boy at first, but once they know Naruto they liked him as well.

Naruto looked out the window his mind shifted to more recent events of Tony Stark and the criminal organization Zodiac. The two were basically waging a war with one another. Their battle ground right now was Japan. That was one of the very reasons Naruto came with Hinata. He didn't want her going alone nor did her parents. There was truly nothing Naruto could do if they got caught in one of their fights, but he would do what ever he could to keep her safe.

The intercom came to life. "We are on final approach."

Naruto nudged Hinata awake. "Hina-chan, time to get up. We're about to land now."

"Alright," she replied sleepily.

Fifteen minutes later the plane finally landed. Naruto and Hinata had just gotten done with customs. It went a lot quicker than Naruto thought it would have. Naruto smiled. Hinata was so excited to be in Japan. She had the whole first week planned out for the two of them. Naruto honestly didn't mind it. He had actually wanted to come to this country as well.

"Come on Naruto-kun," Hinata said happily as she dragged him through the airport.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he replied.

**...**

Tony stark was waiting outside the airport. He had heard Hinata Hyuga was coming to Japan today. He had visited Hinata at her home last year to recruit her for Stark Industries. The reason being was because he had heard Hinata was extremely intelligent and had gotten grants from the government to make advanced robotics and at the age of seventeen. That was a big deal. Also her being quite the looker was a big plus.

He was currently scanning people entering and leaving the airport when he spotted her coming out with her arms around a taller muscular blonde man. He walked over to them.

"Hello Hinata you should have told me you were coming to Japan."

"Mr. Stark! What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Well I heard you were coming to Japan today. However, I didn't know you were traveling with someone. Who might you be?" Stark asked, addressing Naruto.

"I would be Hinata's boyfriend, so don't get any idea's about her."

"Naruto, don't be rude," Hinata said, scolding Naruto.

"Technically, I wasn't being rude. I was just giving him fair warning is all," he replied.

"Naruto's right it's rude not to give someone fair warning," Stark stated. "Now why don't you two come with me and I can show you around the Arc-reactor and some of the other facilities."

"Really!" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Yes, of course. I did recruit you for Stark Industries so you will be seeing it eventually anyway. Although... there are only two seats in my car."

"That's fine Hinata can sit in my lap for the ride." Hinata blushed when Naruto said that.

"What ever works for you two I suppose. Seems you packed light, lets get that in the trunk and head off for the sight seeing."

Stark popped the trunk and Naruto put the bags into the trunk. The three of them hopped in the car and drove off to the newly-built Arc-reactor power station. Hinata sat in Naruto's lap, a crimson blush on her face. The car was silent for a minute until stark spoke up.

"So Hinata did you bring any of your robotics schematics with you?"

"Oh yes, I did. I keep them on a laptop that doesn't have internet capabilities just in case someone wants to steal my work."

"That's a good idea actually, considering what some people would do for advanced robotics these days."

"It wasn't actually my idea."

Stark raised an eyebrow. "Really? Whose was it then?"

"It was mine," Naruto said answering the question. " I told her it would be best if she used something people couldn't access unless they were physically at the terminal."

"That is good thinking considering Hinata doesn't have access to the top of the line security software," Stark said in reply. "So Naruto what do you do?"

"I'm just go to the same high school as Hinata. I also have a part time job."

"Ah I see, I see." The car came to a stop. "This is the Arc-reactor station"

The three of them got out of the car and entered the building. Tony showed them the power relay systems for all of Japan seeing as the Arc-station put out almost enough power to light all of Japan. Hinata was checking out the different systems while Tony and Naruto stood and watched.

"Tell me, Tony, how much power does that mini Arc-reactor in your chest put out?" Naruto asked.

"Why would you think I would have something like that in me?"

"Your suit. I've studied it for the past few years. Everything I could find on it; all the pictures, everything. But everything I've seen leads me to believe the suit can't power itself. Not yours, at least."

"Are you some robotics expert like your girlfriend?"

"Nope, but when you've been dating someone as smart as her for three years you pick up a few things. The fact is, only a mini arc reactor could power a suit like yours."

"You're smarter than you think if you believe that, as many have yet to come to that conclusion. The fact is I have a mini Arc-reactor embedded in my chest. Also one just doesn't pick up things like advanced robotics as about ninety seven percent of people would never be able to understand it all."

"Alright I'll give you that. Let me ask you this though. Will they come after her?"

"Who are you referring to exactly?"

"Zodiac."

"How... did..." Naruto cut him off.

"When it concerns Hinata I do my research."

"She must mean a great deal to you then."

"Hinata is the only good thing that has happened in my life. If I have to I will protect her."

"Even if that means you die along the way?"

"Yes. Even if it means I die in the process. Like I said, she's all I've got. Now answer my question. Will they come after her?" Naruto asked waiting a straight answer from Tony.

"There is a good chance they will come after her yes... she's a once in a generation genius after all, and quite the looker."

Naruto sighed, he was afraid that was what Tony was going to say. "I see... you'll take care of her when I'm not, around right?"

"Of course, but why would you say that are you going somewhere?" Tony asked truly curious why Naruto said something like that.

"I'm a C average student my life at this point is going no where. Once high school is over Hinata will come here for college while I'm back in the states. Honestly it doesn't make me feel better that you'll be looking after her, but I don't really have a choice in the matter."

Tony was about to ask a question, but Hinata came skipping back over to them happy as could be. "This place is amazing!"

"Glad you like it!" Tony replied with the same enthusiasm as Hinata.

Naruto put his arm around Hinata and pulled her close. "So where to next Hina-chan?"

Hinata blushed. "Well I was wondering if we could see the Iron-man suit."

Naruto looked and Tony waiting for him to answer but he didn't. "Well? It's not like she won't be seeing it sooner or later like this Arc-reactor."

Tony just shrugged. "Sure why not... I keep a spare suit in my car, actually."

The alarm suddenly went off in the building. Tony rushed over to one of the terminals and quickly pulled up security footage. He saw several Zodiac scorpion robots attacking the installation.

"They're after Hinata, aren't they?" Naruto asked

"Me?" Hinata asked.

"Probably... I'm not sure why as it would have been much easier to do it back in the states away from where I am. It's truly hard to predict what they are planning and why they do what they do. Now you two stay here while I get to the iron man suit and deal with this problem." Tony ran out of the room.

"Why are people after me?" Hinata asked. She was shaking.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata in an attempt to comfort her. "It's because you're too smart I guess." Naruto looked over and spotted an emergency fire ax on the wall. "Stay here Hina-chan I'm going to get something." Naruto ran over and grabbed the ax off the wall and went back over to Hinata.

"W-what are you going to do with that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"If I have to I'll use it to defend you Hinata. After all I promised your parents I would keep you safe on this trip."

Suddenly Tony in the Iron man suit came shooting through the wall twenty feet from them. A blast of energy followed quickly after Tony came through the wall and struck him causing him to fly through the other wall in the room. The large scorpion like robot busted through the wall. Debris flew through the air and struck both Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto got back up to his feet and saw Hinata lying motionless a little blood trickling down the side of her head. "HINATA!" he yelled and ran as fast as he could towards her. He quickly checked her pulse to find that she was alive and only knocked out from being hit in the head. The robot came over to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto gripped the ax and stood in the robot's way. "I won't let you have her!" he yelled and swung the ax down. The ax bounced off the armor of the robot. The robot simply smashed Naruto to the side. Naruto flew through the air he hit the wall and a steel rod pierced his chest.

Tony came shooting back through the opening in the wall and smashed into the robot driving it back out of the room. He didn't see Naruto's predicament as he and the robot left the room in almost less then a second.

Naruto breathed heavily as he looked at the piece of steel that was protruding from his chest. "I can't..." Naruto began to cough up blood, "die yet. There are things I still have to do," he said, coughing up more blood. Naruto's hands came up and gripped the steel rod. He began to pull himself off the piece of steel. Naruto fell to the floor as he finished pulling himself off the steel rod. There was now a good inch sized hole in Naruto's chest cavity. The hole was dangerously close to his heart if not piercing it slightly. Blood poured out of both sides. Naruto knew there was nothing he could do to stem the bleeding.

Naruto wasn't going to give up. He still had something that needed to be done. Naruto got to his feet and walked over to Hinata as best he could. _'I won't die... not until I get her somewhere safe.'_ That was the thought running through his mind and the only thing keeping Naruto on his feet. He bent down and picked Hinata up and began to walk out of the building with all the strength and willpower he had left in him. Naruto arrived outside of the building moments later and saw an explosion off in the distance.

Tony in his iron man suit landed on the ground and saw Naruto covered in what looked like blood. Naruto's eyes had an almost dead look to them. He ran up to Naruto who was holding Hinata only for Naruto to hand Hinata over to him. Tony then realized where all the blood was coming from.

"Keep her safe," was all Naruto said before collapsing.

"Naruto, stay with me!" Tony yelled as he heard the ambulance siren coming closer. The ambulance pulled up and three men jumped out. "Keep him alive," Tony said, still holding Hinata.

"What about the girl?" one of them asked.

"She's fine. I'll take her to the hospital. Just keep that boy alive by whatever means you can."

"We'll do what we can," the man said before helping the other two get Naruto into the ambulance. They quickly secured him and started him on a plasma I.V before shutting the doors and driving at a breakneck pace to the hospital on site.

Tony activated the jets in the feet of the suit and flew off to the hospital. _'That kid... I've never seen such a will to live before,'_ Tony thought as he landed at the hospital just as they were unloading Naruto and rushing him inside.

A doctor came out to take Hinata from Tony. "I'll take her inside," the man said, examining Hinata's head. He and Tony disappeared inside the hospital.

Tony sat next to Hinata's bed side which was right outside the E.R. Tony was going over the security footage in the room. He was trying to figure how Naruto got that rather large hole in his chest. He was in luck as some of the cameras were still working during that time. What he saw amazed and horrified him, Naruto had tried to defend Hinata and in the process was tossed aside and impaled. He watched as Naruto had pulled himself off the metal rod which had impaled him, then watched as Naruto still managed to find the strength to walk over and pick up Hinata and take her outside.

_'Damn this kid has some amazing threshold for pain,'_ Tony thought. He looked at Hinata who was still unconscious. _'He did it just for her, huh...? That's some dedication.'_ Tony had actually liked Naruto, even over the short time he had known the boy. Naruto spoke his mind without fear of consequence and Tony liked that fact about him. "That's one special guy you got there Hinata," Tony said to the still sleeping woman. He was still wearing the Iron man suit as he had yet to bother to take it off.

Hours passed as they worked on Naruto. One doctor had come out and told Tony of Naruto current condition. Tony showed the doctor the video of what happened to Naruto and what he did after.

"My word, the boy is still alive after all this? I've never seen any like this in my years."

"Will the boy live?" Tony asked.

"I honestly don't know how he survived all this to make it here. If he makes it through surgery, he has less than a ten percent chance of ever waking up. Although if he ever does wake up I'm not sure why type of life he'll lead. The damage done to his body will never fully recover with what we have available. His heart is the main issue if he awakens."

"Thanks doc. We can talk more about this when the kid wakes up."

A few more hours passed before Naruto was finally wheeled out of the E.R. He was hooked up to all sorts of machines. He had them bring Naruto into the same room as Hinata. Hinata finally awoke from her slumber.

"Naruto?" she asked weakly addressing the person at her bed side.

"Sorry to say Hinata, I'm not Naruto."

"Mr. Stark, it's you..." Hinata was worried now she knew Naruto wouldn't leave her alone. "Where's Naruto-kun?"

Tony only pointed across the room.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she quickly got out of bed. Hinata got up to quickly and lost her balance hitting the floor. Tony got up and helped her to her feet. "Thank you." Hinata made her way to Naruto's bed side. Hinata began to cry. "This is all because of me," she cried. She saw all the different machines he was hooked up to in order to keep him alive.

Tony looked at the chart. "What type of person is Naruto?"

"Huh?" Hinata asked as she wiped her tears. "Well... he's a good person always putting others before himself. Naruto helps people when they need it like when this smaller boy at school was getting beat up by a much larger person." Hinata smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks and took hold of Naruto's hand. "He's also a very gentle person even though he doesn't look it."

"I see that's all I needed to know. Stay here for a while there are a few things I need to take care of." Stark walked out of the room.

Hinata looked at the chart at the bottom it basically said the patient had to wake up in the next twenty four hours or he would never wake up. "Please wake up Naruto I still need you." Hinata said desperation in her voice.

Twelve hours later in the dead of night Naruto began to move. Hinata had fallen asleep hours earlier. His eyes opened slowly as to adjust to the lights that were on in the room. Once his eyes had adjusted he tried to sit up but failed at the attempt completely. He looked around the room to see Hinata sitting in a chair asleep her head on his bed and her cheeks stained with tears. Naruto raised his hand with what little strength he could muster and placed it on Hinata's head.

"Ah, you're awake Naruto."

Naruto looked around the room till he spotted Tony Stark standing in one of the corners of the room. "How?" Naruto asked weakly.

"Don't know, but your will to live is an amazing thing it seems."

"I see. How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad. The doctors are still baffled at how you managed to survive." Tony pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. "I have a proposition for you kid."

"Well, from the look of these machines, it really doesn't look like I have a choice in the matter," Naruto replied. "Now tell me, what's your proposition."

"What if I said I could give you the means to protect this girl?"

"I'm listening."

Tony undid the buttons on his jacket then his dress shirt. "I'm going to install one of these in you," Tony said showing Naruto the mini Arc-reactor installed in his chest that also acted like a pace maker.

Naruto looked down at Hinata who was still asleep. "Why? Out of all the other people in this world. Why me?"

"There's just something about you that I like and from the actions I've seen the job as an iron man would suit you well."

"I get a nice car right?"

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Does that really matter to you?"

"No. Not really I just want to be able to drive Hinata around in something nice."

Tony just started laughing. "Even in this state you can make time to joke?"

"Yep. Now what about Hinata's family these guys will probably go after them as well."

"Already taken care of. I have War Machine looking after them for now."

"Ah so that guy who got that suit with the built-in power source."

"Yeah. Now for the time being, you can't tell anyone what is going to happen, not even Hinata. We need you to recover a bit before the procedure can be done."

Hinata finally started to wake up she looked up to see Naruto and Tony talking with one another. "Naruto?" Hinata asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Naruto smiled and weakly raised his hand to touch Hinata's face. "Hey Hina-chan."

Hinata nuzzled his hand. "Thank goodness your alright," Hinata said starting to cry once more. "I was so scared you weren't going to wake up again."

"Well Naruto, once you're a little better, you can start your new job." Tony said as he exited the room.

"Job?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah seems I landed a job at Stark Industries," Naruto replied.

"Really?" Hinata asked excitedly, and hugged him.

"H-H-Hinata t-that r-really hurts," Naruto said through the pain and trying to breath because Hinata was crushing him. Naruto was glad to see Hinata smile again, but there was one problem. His right arm and both his legs... he couldn't feel them anymore. For right now, however he wasn't going to say anything.

End chapter

I hoped you liked it! :) Please review. It really doesn't take that long.

This has been on my mind for sometime I just finally got around to writing it after seeing the new Iron Man anime. The anime it self gave me the setting and the name of the enemy I had been lacking for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

A Heart of Iron

I don't own Naruto or Iron Man or any Marvel heroes/villains

Chapter two

Naruto lay in the hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines. He had just finished talking with both Tony and the head doctor about the fact that he couldn't feel his right arm or either of his legs. They had just finished running the tests and Naruto was currently awaiting the results.

"How's Hinata doing?" Naruto asked.

"She's sleeping right now in another room. Although, shouldn't you be worrying more about your current situation than her?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, probably, considering the fact that I'm hooked up to a rather large number of machines, and I've got a few tubes and wires coming out of my chest. Anyhow, the reason why I was asking was because I didn't want her to hear any of this. Hinata tends to worry about me too much."

"And you, her, it seems." Tony had an amused smile on his face. "Now, Naruto, do tell me, how is it a straight-A student goes to almost failing grades all of a sudden?"

"Did a background check on me, eh? Well... my parents died four years ago, and I stopped caring about everything, really. That was until Hinata transferred to my school. I still didn't care about school, but I took a great interest in her hobby at the time, which has now turned into her career."

"I see. That does explain a few things. Well, from what the doc tells me, it will take some time for you to recover enough for you to eat solid foods. Also, you won't be going back to the states anytime soon."

"I see... I guess it would be a little much to ask to be healed in two weeks' time. I take it you'll be sending Hinata back to the states soon?"

"That will probably be best for her right now. I take it you intend to tell her what's happening?"

"Nope. I don't intend to tell her anything for now. All she needs to know is that she'll be going home without me."

The door opened and the doctor came walking into the room with a look on his face that said he had bad news for them. "I have bad news for you Naruto."

**...**

Hinata walked the halls of the hospital with some flowers. She had awoken a few hours ago, and had been taken to dinner by Mr. Stark. They stopped on the way back in order for Hinata to pick up some flowers for Naruto. Mr. Stark had told her she would be going back to the states soon and Naruto would be having to stay here for at least six months to heal. She opened the door to Naruto's room to see a bunch of doctors standing around him talking about something. Hinata didn't hear it, but Naruto said something and they quickly exited the room.

"Hey, Hinata, what's up?" Naruto asked as cheerfully as he could. "Nice flowers, by the way."

Hinata went over to Naruto's bedside and put the flowers in a vase sitting on the counter. She slowly adjusted the flowers. "I'll be going back to the states tomorrow. Mr. Stark is going to have me fly back on his jet." Hinata sat down in the chair besides the bed.

"I know Hinata. I was the one who said he should send you back to the states."

"But why?" she almost shouted.

"Because it does you no good seeing me like this. Plus, you still have to finish high school," Naruto said as he moved his good hand over and touched her face affectionately. "Don't worry. Once I'm healed, I'll go and see you."

"But what about high school for you?" Hinata asked, not really thinking about his current state.

"Well, considering I look like some science experiment right now, I doubt I'll be well enough to attend school for a while, but if I can, I'll attend school before the year is over. Just do me a favor and finish school even if I don't make it to the last year." Naruto started to cough. He moved his hand to cover his mouth. When he removed it, there was some blood on his palm. "Hinata, could you hand me that wash cloth?"

Hinata grabbed the cloth off the table and wiped Naruto's hand off. "You're selfish, you know that?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, I know."

Naruto and Hinata sat in silence. Well, Hinata sat. Naruto laid there hooked up to all the machines like a lab rat. Hinata didn't know what to say or do right now. Naruto didn't want to say anything in case he said too much about his current predicament. Hinata laid her head down on Naruto's bed. He raised his hand and put it on her head, trying to give her at least a little comfort. Hinata soon fell asleep next to Naruto's bedside.

Tony stood in the doorway watching the two. "Well, Naruto, it seems like that girl loves you quite a bit."

"God only knows why. I'm not some catch of the century or anything," he replied. "I take it you have everything already set in motion?"

"Yep. Once you're better we can get things really moving."

Naruto grinned. "Sounds like a blast." Naruto looked down at Hinata. "Mind moving her to a bed? I'd do it myself, but..." Naruto looked at the stuff hooked up to him. "I'm a bit indisposed at the moment."

"You could say that," Tony replied as he walked over and picked Hinata up. He set her down on a spare bed in the room.

"Better not cop a feel," Naruto warned.

"Or what?" Tony asked quite amused by Naruto's warning.

"I'll drag myself out of this bed with my good arm and bite you to death..."

Tony sweat dropped. "Scary." Tony began to exit the room, seeing as Naruto looked very tired to him. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. I've got somethings I need to attend to."

"Yeah, shut the lights off on the way out." Naruto was extremely tired. He had only stayed awake because he had to talk with the doctors a lot about his current condition. Naruto looked over at Hinata for a moment before shifting a little and falling asleep.

**Almost a year later...**

The school bell had just rung for lunch. Hinata packed her laptop and left the room. School was almost over with, and Naruto had yet to come home. He sent letters quite often, but nothing about when he was going to be able to see her. Hinata made her way out of the school building and sat down under a tree to eat her lunch. Hinata sighed, as she saw another guy that was coming up to her to ask her out. Hinata was so tired of it this year. She had been asked out by at least a hundred guys. The boy, about her age, stopped in front of her. He wasn't exactly bad-looking.

"No, I will not go out with you. I already have a boyfriend."

The boy just walked away, disappointed. Hinata noticed a group of boys laughing. They were probably the ones who had put the boy up to this. She knew those boys as they were the school bullies. Hinata finished her lunch quickly and went back inside for class. Inside class Hinata heard everyone talking about a third Iron man.

"You guys see the picture of the new Iron Man?"

"There's a third one now?"

"Yeah, see?" someone said, pulling out a picture.

everyone huddled around the person with the picture. Hinata got up and looked as well. She saw War Machine, Mr. Stark in his Iron Man suit, and a dark orange and black Iron Man suit.

"Who is it?" someone asked.

"Reporters have been trying to find that out for the past few months, it seems. All Mr. Stark says is he will reveal who he is when he feels like it."

"So no one knows?"

"Looks that way."

Hinata sat down and pulled out her second laptop. This laptop was hooked to a Stark Industries satellite. She wondered if she couldn't figure out who it is by accessing Stark Industries mainframe. She had gotten this laptop in the mail from Naruto a few months ago. They had actually had a few video chats since she had gotten this laptop, although Naruto was often busy, so they couldn't talk often. She flew through keys on her laptop as she tried to hack into the mainframe. She was startled a little when a picture of Naruto popped on her screen.

"Well, Hinata, being naughty, are we?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed, when she heard Naruto say that. "If you wanted to know something you could have just asked for the information instead of trying to hack in."

"Well... I... ah... You're... You're always busy, so... I thought I'd find out myself," Hinata stammered.

"Well, it's true. Tony has me working pretty hard these days."

"When are you going to come home...? It's almost been a year now."

"I'll be back soon. Promise."

Hinata frowned. "You say that every time."

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I do, sorry. But, seriously, I'll be home soon."

"Hey, is that Naruto you're talking to, Hinata?"

Hinata looked over to see a platinum blonde-haired young women. "Oh, hi Ino. Yeah, it's Naruto."

Ino stood behind Hinata and looked at the screen. "Hey Naruto, how have you been?" Ino was the daughter of a Three-star General in the U.S. armed forces. She was lucky that she didn't have to travel when her dad got a new assignment. She and Naruto had been friends since preschool.

"Oh, not bad, I guess."

"What's with the fancy clothes?" Ino asked, truly curious, as she had never once seen Naruto wear something fancy like a suit.

"Oh this?" Naruto said looking at his clothes. "I work for Stark Industries. Have been since Hinata and I went to Japan."

"Really? Hinata never said anything like that to me at all, and I'm her best friend." Ino gave Hinata a stern look. Hinata just looked shyly off to the side in response to Ino's glare. "So you got a job there, stayed behind, and left Hinata all alone?"

"Ah... Yeah... something like that," Naruto said, somewhat nervously.

"So you landed a good job and left Hinata all alone?" Ino asked, repeating the previous question. "You're a bad boyfriend, you know that?" Ino berated Naruto.

Naruto sighed and ruffled his hair in irritation. "Look, it's not that simple Ino. Let's change the subject. How are you and Chouji doing? You didn't dump him yet, I hope?"

"No, I didn't dump him Naruto. Chouji is one of the only guys I've met besides yourself that didn't just want to date me to get into my pants."

"Ino, one, we never dated, two, I didn't need to hear who wants in your pants. Anyhow, sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have to prep for a demonstration later today."

"Oh really? My dad said he was going to take me to some demonstration at Stark Industries later today. He says 'This is good for father-daughter bonding'," Ino said sarcastically, making air quotes.

"You're taking Chouji along then, aren't you?"

"Oh hell yeah!" she replied.

"Anyhow, I'll see you soon Hinata."

"You better... I love you Naruto."

"Love you too." The screen went dead and the computer shut off.

"Ah!"

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"I forgot to ask Naruto about this third Iron Man everyone was talking about."

Ino laughed. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

The bell rang, and that meant it was time for class once more. Hinata put away the laptop and Ino went to her seat, which happened to be right beside Hinata's.

**At a Stark Industries building**

"I love you!" Tony said while smooching the air. Naruto threw a paper weight at him. Tony ducked and the paper weight got stuck in the wall behind him. "Hey, is that any way to treat your boss?" Tony asked with a grin on his face.

"Got me, but it felt appropriate for the situation."

Tony leaned back in his chair. "So, everything's ready for the demonstration today?"

"Yeah, both sets of models are being prepared for today's showing. I'm surprised. Zodiac has been so quiet for the past six months."

"Yeah, makes you wonder what they're up to right now. Anyhow, hopefully this showing will go well. I haven't actually done a presentation like this in a while." Tony looked at the sheet of what they were showing. "Odd, normally I've only ever shown weapons, not prostheses and an exoskeleton suit. I hear General Yamanaka will be coming to check for military applications for these items."

"Of course he will, and the fact is, he could easily make them for that. All he'd have to do is stick some armor plating on it, then some weapons, and he's good to go. Well, at least that's as far as the exoskeleton suit goes. I mean, all it is, is a very primitive version of the iron man suit. A bit bulkier as well."

Tony decided to change subjects. "Now, about this Ino girl you were talking with along with your girlfriend. She was pretty hot."

"Ino already has a boyfriend, and she's just a childhood friend, plus, she's too young for you."

"Never thought of tapping that?"

"She asked me out once, but I turned her down. I was never going to see her as more than a childhood friend. Anyhow, I'm going to go pick Hinata up from school."

"That's an hour-plus drive from here."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said as he started walking out of the room. "I'll be at the demonstration on time, so don't worry."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. Just go have some fun for once," Tony replied as Naruto left the room. "Let's see, what else has to be done before heading back to finalize things in Japan?" Tony began to quickly looked through the computer to see if there was anything that he needed to finish.

**...**

Naruto was down in the garage, looking at the different cars. He had so many to choose from, he had no idea which to choose. But eventually, Naruto's eyes fell on a 612 Scaglietti. The color of the Ferrari-made car was called Blu Scozia, which was a dark blue. Naruto had to admit, this was one of his favorite cars to drive around. The car could seat four people, which was kind of nice if he wanted to fit more than just him and Hinata. Naruto unlocked the car and opened the door. The inside of the car was a color called Nero. It was basically a black color. Naruto didn't really like the other color options for the interior, so he just picked that color. He put on his sunglasses, started the engine, and peeled out of the garage.

_'Been a while since I've been back home,'_ Naruto thought as he drove down the highway. The truth was, Naruto hadn't been back to the states since he left for Japan with Hinata almost a year ago, although a year wasn't really that long. Naruto and Tony had gotten in the day before yesterday. He rolled down the windows to get some fresh air. _'Ah, gotta love the weather in California.'_

The hour-plus drive seemed to go much quicker than Naruto thought, as he was already only minutes away from his old high school. Naruto didn't think he was speeding, but he was day dreaming the entire time, so the time just flew by. He pulled up right in front of the school just as the bell rang, signifying that school had just ended for the day.

**...**

Everyone came rushing out of the building shortly after bell had rung. They were all glad it was a Friday, but horrified that next week was going to be filled with final exams. Everyone that came out quickly stopped and looked at the Ferrari that was parked in front of the school.

"Dude, I didn't even know they imported those," one person said.

"Yeah. I didn't know they imported the 612 Scaglietti either," a second said.

"Who cares about it being imported? Better question is, who's driving it, and why is it in front of our school?" a third asked.

Ino, Hinata, and Chouji were currently walking down the hall to get out of school, when they were stopped by a horde of people standing in the doorway leading out of the school.

"Everyone, move!" Ino yelled, getting everyone's attention. Like some force of God, everyone parted like the Red Sea had for Moses. "Geez, why does everyone look like a deer caught in the headlights of a car?" Ino mumbled as she walked past everyone with Hinata and Chouji. She soon found out why everyone was stunned, as she now saw the Ferrari in front of the school.

The three of them saw the door open, and a tall, blonde man wearing sunglasses and a black suit came out of the car. No one recognized him at all. He walked over to Hinata, Ino, and Chouji, before stopping in front of Hinata.

Naruto took off his sunglasses as he spoke. "Hey, Hinata. I told you I'd be seeing you soon."

"Naruto," Hinata whispered. Hinata wrapped her arms around him quickly after getting over seeing him again in person after close to a year's time. "I missed you so much, Naruto." Hinata had said that loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone just stood there in shock. Really? Was this really the same Naruto that had disappeared a year ago? Everyone just stood and watched the scene unfold. Many of the girls couldn't believe how good he looked in a suit. Plus, the fact was that he was driving a Ferrari was a big thing, too.

Naruto was feeling uncomfortable being stared at by everyone, so he made a suggestion. "Hey, why don't you guys hop in, and we can talk?"

"Really!" Ino asked, getting excited as the news of her being able to ride in a Ferrari sunk into her mind.

"Yeah, it's a four-seater, but you two will have to ride in the back," Naruto replied.

The four of them quickly got in the car and drove off from school.

"This is one fancy car Naruto. Is it really yours?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, it's mine. I bought it about a month back. Cost me a few million with all the added features and such. You guys want me to drive you to the demonstration? I really don't have all that much time before I have to head to the demonstration area myself."

"Sure, I'd love to go to the demonstration, Naruto," Hinata said in a happy tone.

Ino looked at Chouji, who just nodded. "Yeah, sounds good to us. Let me just tell my dad you'll be taking us, and we'll meet him there. Speaking of my dad, and your legal guardian, Naruto, you do realize he's been worried that you haven't called or written home since you pretty much disappeared?"

"Whoops! I knew I forgot to do something... I guess I'll talk to him at the demonstration today." Naruto sighed and thought about something different to talk about. "So, have you guys thought about what college you're going to attend?"

"I can't just let my best friend go to Japan for college all by herself, so I'll be sticking with Hinata. Not sure what I'll major in, but I have a little time to make up my mind," Ino replied.

"Umm... I'm not sure what I'm going to do... I want to cook, I know that," Chouji said, uncertainty in his voice.

"Well, you're a good cook, Chouji, and at the college in Japan, I hear they have a great Asian cooking course that you could major in if you wanted to take that route. That way, the three of you can stay in the same college."

"Really? That sounds pretty good, actually. I always wanted to learn how to cook good Asian cuisine," Chouji said, now lost in thought about going to the college.

"What about you, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Me? Well, I'm busy these days with things at Stark Industries. I just don't have the time for school or anything like that anymore," he replied.

"Well you seem a lot more grown up than a year ago, Naruto," Ino said.

"Well... I can tell you it really wasn't by choice." Naruto noticed the down look on Hinata's face after he said that. "Hinata, please don't make that face. It isn't your fault."

"But..." she tried to say something but was cut off by Naruto.

"Hinata, it was only bad luck. Nothing else. Alright? Everything is fine now, and I actually got a good job out of it all. I mean, look at me. Before this, I was working a dead end job after school for about six hours a day just to save money up for later on in life. Now, because of what's happened, I don't have to worry about anything anymore. I could quit today and live off what I've made in the last year."

Ino watched Hinata. She still seemed really depressed about something. Also, what did Naruto mean by something not being Hinata's fault? Ino was confused, as Hinata had never talked about what happened to Naruto regardless of what or when she asked. The car was silent for a good ten minutes before anyone spoke again.

"Wait, aren't we close to Hinata's house?" Ino asked.

"Oh yeah... I must have done that by mistake... whoops. Well, while we're here, we might as well say hello." Naruto pulled into the driveway, and the four occupants stepped out of the car.

"You know, that Ferrari was actually pretty roomy back there, even for a big guy like myself," Chouji said as they walked up to the front door.

Hinata pulled out her key and unlocked the front door. The four of them walked in to see Hinata's mother, Izumi, coming down the stairs.

"Hinata, you're home!" Izumi then saw Ino, Chouji, and some blonde man in a suit come inside the house as well. "Oh! Hello, Ino and Chouji! I haven't seen you two in a while. How have you two been?"

"Oh, we're pretty good," Ino replied.

"Good, good. Now, who's your friend in the fancy suit?"

"Been gone for only a year, and you've already forgotten about me, Izumi?"

Izumi knew that voice. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized who it was. "Oh, Naruto, you're back! I wasn't expecting you, seeing as I haven't heard anything in almost a year about you. All Hinata said was that you got hurt and you had to stay behind in Japan for a while."

"Naruto was hurt?" Ino asked. "That's the first I've heard about anything about this."

Hanabi soon came through the living room to see everyone. "Hey sis! Hey Ino and Chouji!" she said happily. Hanabi noticed the blonde man in a suit standing very close to her sister. "Sorry, guy, but my sister is already taken."

"It's me, Hanabi. It's Naruto."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"You're sure?"

Naruto turned and looked at Hinata. "Do I really look that different in a suit?"

Hinata giggled. "Yes, you do Naruto."

"I kept telling Tony a suit just isn't me, but he insists that I wear one."

"Tony? Who's Tony?" Hanabi asked.

"I work for Stark Industries now, Hanabi."

"Really? Does that mean you have a cool car!" she asked excitedly.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. it's outside."

Hanabi ran past everyone. "Oh my God! He has a Ferrari!"

Izumi smiled. "Seems you've done well over the past year, Naruto."

"Yeah, I have, thanks. Is Hiashi home?"

"Feel the need to rub the fact that you were a success in my husband's face?" Izumi asked.

"Yep. I definitively feel the need to do that."

Izumi giggled a little before responding. "He's in his study, going over a few things."

"Thanks." Naruto turned and gave Hinata a peck on the cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Naruto made his way through the house and to Hiashi's study. He knocked on the door before opening it and walking inside. Naruto had never been one to wait for Hiashi to answer as he could take some time to answer to a knock at his door. Naruto saw Hiashi sitting there at his desk going over some documents.

Hiashi looked up at Naruto for a moment with a confused look on his face, as he didn't realize who it was. About a minute passed before Hiashi realized. "Oh. It's you, Naruto," he said before going back over his papers.

Hiashi was a wealthy businessman who own several companies. Each varied in their purposes. Nonetheless, Hiashi was a very wealthy man because of his prowess in the business world. Izumi also owned her own small business that she started herself.

"What? That's it? That's all you've got to say?" Naruto asked, a little shocked.

"Do you think I didn't know where you were this entire time?"

"Well... No, you're an asshole most of the time, so I figured you just wouldn't care," Naruto replied, sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

Hiashi stopped looking at his papers and glared at his daughter's boyfriend. "My, you're mouthy today. Anyhow, my daughter was very upset when she arrived home a week plus ahead of time without you in her company. My daughter said you were fine, but told us nothing else. I took a look into what happened over there. I found out what happened to you and the fact that you had been employed at Stark Industries." Hiashi took a sip of his tea before continuing. "So tell me, what have you been up to for the past year?"

"Stuff I really can't talk about, Hiashi."

"Very well."

"One question though. Why do you even care, Hiashi?"

"The fact is, I never really disliked you Naruto. At the time that you met my daughter, your life was going nowhere, but you somehow made her happy, so I allowed you two to date. I only want what's best for my daughter. However, now that you're employed at Stark Industries, I really have no problem with you dating my daughter anymore."

"So all those times you berated me or chased me off?"

"I believe a man is supposed to bring in the money to take care of the household, Naruto. Even though my wife does work herself, I pay the bills and expenses."

"I see." Naruto's phone went off, telling him it was time for him to get moving. "Sorry, Hiashi, I'm out of time. I've got a demonstration to get to."

"Very well."

Naruto walked out of the room, leaving Hiashi to his thoughts.

_'I swear, if that boy makes my daughter cry again, I'll gut him,'_ Hiashi thought as he went through his papers once more.

…**...**

Naruto and the others were already back in the car, and had driven off from Hinata's home after saying their goodbyes. They were heading to the demonstration building for Stark Industries. Naruto may have said he went to Hinata's house by mistake, but he had always wanted her father's approval. They were currently driving down the road with the windows down. Naruto glanced at Hinata, who had a pleasant smile on her face.

Naruto's phone suddenly rang. He took a look at who was calling and saw that it was Tony. He quickly closed the windows. Naruto hit the send button and put the phone up to his ear.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"_Oh, just felt like you should know that you're technically the only subject we have used these prostheses on. So if you haven't told them yet, they will find out at the demonstration of them today."_

"I see... I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"_Nope."_

"I see. Well, I'll see you when I get there." Naruto hung up the phone and continued to drive.

They arrived at the testing site. The building in question was rather large and guarded by several armed guards. Naruto pulled up to the gate and showed the gate guard his ID, allowing him to pass. Naruto sighed as he looked at the Stark Industries testing facility. He was not really ready to tell Hinata that, because of her he had to have his right arm and both his legs replaced with high tech prostheses. But, one way or another, today she would find out why he never came home until now.

End chapter

Sorry it wasn't as action-packed as you or I would have hoped for. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter regardless. It was rather hard to write. Harder than I expected, anyhow.

Well, I hope you all take the time to review this chapter.

Do take the time to check out my other stories. :)

OK. I will be taking suggestions of what other Marvel Heroes to add into this story. Of course, they will be added at a later date. The first one will probably be added in about 5 or so chapters. I would like you all to leave some suggestions on which ones you think should be added to this story. Please try to keep it to the more well-known heroes of the Marvel universe.

I will not add all super heroes suggested, but I will do my best to add a decent amount of them.

Of course, if you don't want me to add any different marvel super heroes, you can always say so. It's a 'majority rules' kind of deal. There will be no poll on the matter, as the reviewers will decide if there will or won't be any heroes added. It will be decided once chapter 5 comes around if there will be super heroes added, and which ones, if enough people want them will be added.

So, if you do review, please leave a yes or no, and if you vote yes for more marvel super heroes, give me a small list of which ones you want added.


End file.
